


Best Laid Plans

by AdmiralSpaceTrash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralSpaceTrash/pseuds/AdmiralSpaceTrash
Summary: “Just so we are clear,” Kya says, tone still an odd mix of business and authority, “you are turned on by me making you an itinerary?”Lin shrugs. “You agreed to marry me, so that can’t be a bad thing.”---Lin lets Kya plan their next vacation.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kyalin





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fic, nothing serious. No graphic descriptions of sex. I'm new to this.

Kya leans over the map as she traces a finger along the route line she had traced earlier. Lin follows the movement with her eyes while Kya explains their itinerary. The itinerary Kya put together. The itinerary that is color coded and has an accompanying map, also color coded. Kya’s goofy tendencies and desire to go with flow often made Lin forget Kya had spent her childhood with Sokka, who despite his antics, had one of the best strategic minds in all the nations.  
  
The metalbender watches Kya’s brow furrow as she taps a finger to their destination in the Earth Kingdom. Lin flips to the corresponding page in order to keep up the appearance of paying attention, but she has been vaguely aroused and unfocused since Kya had unrolled the map. Kya keeps going with the intensity of a war general, and Lin finds herself biting her own lip as Kya bends further over the map. The movement accentuates the hollow of her collarbone, and Lin wonders if her time would be better spent exploring that patch of skin with her tongue.  
  
Lin had agreed to a vacation, and Kya had wanted to plan it. The metalbender had expressed some concern that Kya would not actually have a plan - that on the day of the trip, Kya would decide they should follow the moon or the stars or a cloud, and that would be how they decided where to go. Lin would follow her anywhere, but she wanted a real vacation. She had no idea what Kya would deliver.  
  
And, boy, did Kya deliver. Lin entertains the thought of Kya taking time out of her day to put this all together. Buying the proper map, carefully tracing the lines, researching different activities. Lin's fingers tighten around the itinerary as she half registers Kya saying something in a rather authoritative tone. She needs to figure out the proper way to thank Kya for doing all this. Maybe a massage or nibbling on her collarbone or making her scream or - “I said turn the page.” Snapping her eyes to her wife’s, Lin knows that she has been caught. “Lin, are you even paying attention?”  
  
“This is the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” Lin admits as she steps toward Kya’s side of the table. She puts her hand on the map between where Kya’s rest and smiles easily while pressing up against her wife.  
  
Vague amusement flashes on Kya’s face, but the electrifying intensity in her eyes remains. “Well, sit back down. I’m not finished.”  
  
Lin's eyes widen slightly as she barely suppresses a shudder at the tone. The metalbender finds herself torn between obeying and discovering what it would take for Kya to take her to their bedroom. Her wife did work hard on this. She should be thankful and respectful of that. She lets out a low growl before moving back to her chair. “Fine, but you’re probably just going to have to explain it again.”  
  
“Just so we are clear,” Kya says, tone still an odd mix of business and authority, “you are turned on by me making you an itinerary?”  
  
Lin shrugs. “You agreed to marry me, so that can’t be a bad thing.”  
  
The smile that slowly spreads on Kya’s face is all mischief, and Lin finds the sound of Kya's fingers drumming against the table to be promising. “So you’re really too turned on to focus right now?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Because of all this?” She swirls her finger to gesture to the map. Lin nods and watches a faint blush climb onto her wife’s cheeks. “Turn to page five.”  
  
Lin swallows hard as she reads the title. Oh, boy. Suddenly, her mouth feels very, very dry. “Did you plan our sexual encounters?” she asks. A quick scan of the page makes her flush.   
  
“Just the one. That is everything I’m going to do to you, so please hydrate accordingly.”  
  
Fuck. “Kya, please.”   
  
Her wife’s smirk sends a jolt of arousal reverberating down her spine, and Lin’s breath hitches. Lin can see the wheels turning in Kya's brain as she considers Lin's plea. “Fine, but you better pay attention after. I’ll meet you in the bedroom in minute. You better be naked when I get there.”  
  
“Thank the spirits.” Lin sheds her tank top before she even makes it out of the kitchen. 


End file.
